The Inevitability of Those Two
by thatTWWgirl
Summary: Just my little AU take on Josh/Donna, had the boss/assistant complex never entered their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there :) I am thatTWWgirl, and this is just a fun, possibly fluffy little AU something. It used to be a part of my collection of Josh/Donna fics, but I thought I'd give it it's own space. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am a mere shadow of the magnificent mind that is Aaron Sorkin.**

**Ra****ting: T?**

**Reviews: Yeah, sure!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You're sending this _kid_ to speak on education?" Senator Phillips throws a glance at the young man his press secretary has introduced him to. "Has he even graduated himself?"

The 'kid' fumbles slightly. "I'm 28, sir. I've graduated from Harvard with-"

"Yeah, yeah." The Senator turns back to his press secretary, Marla Meyers. "No one's gonna take this kid seriously, Marla. He looks like he could be in their English class."

"Oh no." Marla steps forward. "Senator, the kid's a genius. They'll have no trouble taking what he says seriously." She gestures to her choice as if he's the prize on a game show. "And look at how attractive he is! The college girls will think he's smart and worldly, but he's so young and charming he'll be perfectly persuasive."

The young man risks a dimpled grin.

Senator Phillips grunts. "I'm winning reelection on young and charming?" The irony in the 65 year old man's voice is evident.

"No, he's doing it for you. Come on, it's just a quick Q&A at UW." Marla gives him a winning smile.

The Senator turns to Mr. Young and Charming. "What's your name, kid?"

"Josh Lyman, sir."

"You're 28?"

"...This fall."

The man sighs. "Try not to screw it up." With that, he turns and stalks off.

"I think he liked you!" Marla says brightly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Josh walks through the halls of UW, flanked by Marla and the communications director, Toby Ziegler. They're bickering across him, which he's only mildly interested in. Dressed in _very_ specific business casual attire ("so that you look smart, but not like an eighth grader dressed up for a social studies presentation."), he felt a little ridiculous. He _wasn't_ a spokesperson. He was a political strategist.

"Marla, you can't let him do this. He'll be a brat to the first republican football player that raises his hand."

"...You know, I'm standing right here, Toby."

"He'll be fine, Toby. What football player is going to raise his hand at a Senate campaign's Q&A, anyway?"

"You should let me do this."

"Your faith in me is incredibly moving, Toby." Josh grins at the older man.

"I'm sentimental that way." Toby says dryly.

"Just, keep your pants on, alright? I know how to handle myself." Josh assures him.

"You're cocky."

"Thank you."

"And temperamental."

"Quit the sweet talk."

"And overtly opinionated."

"You aren't?"

Toby sighs, admitting defeat.

"See, Toby? He'll be fine." Marla smiles at him.

"Yeah Toby. I'll be fine." He sends a sideways smile at the communications director. He knew that, though he would never admit it, Toby had grudgingly grown to like him in the past two months. What could he say? He grew on people.

"Alright, this is us." Toby breaks off and heads into a bright classroom, Josh and Marla following.

Toby wastes no time, surveying their moderately-sized audience of college students briefly before stepping up to the podium. "Hello, everyone."

The room choruses a disjointed "Hello."

"I'm Toby Ziegler, the Communications Director for Senator Phillips reelection campaign. We're here today to have a Q&A session regarding the Senator and his plans for post-secondary education. Here to take your questions is our-" He glances over at Josh, who gives a bright thumbs up. "-Spokesperson. Our spokesperson, Joshua Lyman." Toby grudgingly gives the podium over to Josh, amidst a polite smattering of applause.

"Uhhh, hi." Josh begins, his voice coming out much more high pitched than he had intended. He clears his throat, and attempts a charming smile. God, he hated spokes-person-ing. "I'm Josh, and I guess I'm your expert for today. I'll just - Oh, hell." Unable to find a comfortable place for his hands on the wheeled podium, he shoves it away from him, causing the students to laugh. His confidence grows. "Yeah, I'm better freestyle...Anyway. I'm Josh, and I've been working with the campaign for a couple months..." He doesn't really know where to go from here. "I'll just, uhh, start now. So, who dares face me first?" He grins around at them all.

Slowly a brunette girl raises a tremulous hand, from amidst a cluster of giggling girls.

Josh smiles at her uncertainly. "Yeah, you?"

"Before you start, could we have a little background knowledge on today's expert?" Her grin is sly, and her friends look satisfied.

Oh, the joy of college girls. This, he could do. "Yeah, sure. I got a 760 verbal SAT, I have a fear of sports mascots, and I like long walks on the beach. Nuff said?" He flashes a charismatic grin. He can practically hear Toby's groan.

"You single?" A blonde member of the cluster shouts boldly, sending her friends into renewed laughter.

Josh is about to answer when he hears Toby standing behind him.

"_This_ is the problem with sending Josh into a room of college students." He mutters first to Marla, before turning to face the room. "If we could _please_ keep the questions education related." He huffs as he takes his seat once more.

The students settle down, and a silence descends upon the room. Another hand rises uncertainly in the back.

Josh refocuses himself and sees that it's attached to a thin blonde girl.

"Uhh, yeah?" He points to her, and she stands.

"Hi. I'd like to ask a question about student loans."

Josh feels simultaneously disappointed and relieved. He enjoys flirting with college girls... but, he _does_ want to keep his job.

"Alright, ask away, Ms...?"

"I'm Donna Moss. I'd like to ask why the student debt system, not only in Wisconsin but nationwide, is set up so that the economy disadvantages people from ever giving back to it?"

He has to take a minute to think through her wording. The girl is casually pretty, despite dark circles underneath her wide eyes. He attempts to give her a charming grin, too. "Okay, Donna. It's like this. The current system takes the most money from those who take the longest with their education, and will one day be most likely to pay it back - those with the highest earning capacity. The Senator voted against a bill to change this because he views this as logical - which it is. Student debt may seem overwhelming right now, but trust me, your education will 'pay' off." Several people laugh at his pun, but Donna Moss isn't one of them.

"Oh yeah? Well I have statistics here that prove otherwise." Well. Someone was impervious to the Josh Lyman charm. "People who enter higher-level degree programs struggle with student debt for an average of twice as long as people in four year degree programs. 65 percent of the students in graduate programs are children of the top ten percent of wealth holders in America. 50 percent of students who decide _against_ graduate programs say that it's because they can't afford it." She looks up from the notecards she's been reading from with a firm glare. "What I'd like to know, Mr. Lyman, is why people are being punished for wanting an education."

He takes a deep breath - He's actually quite impressed. Underneath the cool façade, this girl had a sort of nervous energy. It was an easily recognizable quality, when it was one you possessed, yourself.

He can't seem to form a response aside from "You brought statistics _with_ you?"

She folds her arms and sticks out her chin. "You didn't?"

He could almost laugh, but settles for a grin. "What's your major, Ms. Moss?" He's expecting her to say economics, or government.

Instead, she looks suddenly ashamed. She blushes brightly and stares at the ground, wishing she wasn't the current center of attention. "Well, actually, I... I dropped out to put... To put my boyfriend through med school." The gaze she casts at the floor would suggest that she longs for it to break open and swallow her.

Josh takes a minute to process this. This girl was smart, anyone could see that. What was she doing putting herself on the back burner? "Ahhhh. So you're here on behalf of Dr. Freeride and _his_ student loans?"

She's still bright red, but raises her eyes to his with audacity. "I'm _here_ to decide if I'll vote for Senator Phillips this fall, and if _you're_ what I have to go on, I might just stay home." That wipes the smirk off his face. "So, I'd like it if you answered my question."

Josh realizes suddenly that the entire room is captivated. He tugs at his collar uncomfortably and glances behind him at Toby. The communications director is leaning back in his chair with a grin in place that clearly says _Karma_. He feels an odd nervousness - one that seems too great, given the circumstances. He _wants_ this girl's vote... No. He wants her approval.

Josh turns back to Donna and takes a deep breath. "Look, Ms. Moss. I'm going to be perfectly honest: I agree with you. I agree that people shouldn't be punished for their education... And neither should their families." He gives her a significant glance. "The bill proposed last year would have only worsened the current system, and so the Senator wisely voted against. There _is_ a need for serious reform, not just of the student loan system but of the entire public education system. No one should be going without an education due to economic status. But a change this monumental has yet to be conceived - if it were, you can bet your ass we would've voted for it. I can promise you this, though - if you vote for Senator Phillips, and he wins? His staff, myself included, will _personally_ author that bill." He knows this is bound to upset Toby, and, well, anyone on the campaign staff. And the Senator. In fact, he might've just gotten himself fired. But it's worth it to see the hope in the tired eyes of the girl with notecards in her hand. "...And you should dump your boyfriend, Ms. Moss. He sounds like a real jackass. Next question?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour and a half later, Josh Lyman would have trouble explaining to you how he ended up feverishly making out with Donna Moss in a bathroom stall of her boyfriend's college campus. As a matter of fact, he wasn't entirely sure he _remembered_ all of it. He knew she'd approached him after the Q&A... Or had he approached her?

Either way, they had this... This _thing_. This thing which he couldn't quite put his finger on... He couldn't remember the words they'd shared, either... It was _banter_, that's it. That's what it was. Words that seemed to be a type of foreplay all their own.

Yes, they'd bantered. And then? And then, quite frankly, he wasn't sure. He didn't really care, to be honest. Because here he was, pressing Donna - no, Donnatella, she'd told him that - against the wall, and they were both missing their shirts, and her hands were in his hair, and he imagined this was how college was supposed to go the first time around - all passion, no thought.

He couldn't care less how they'd gotten there.

His hands fumble for the clasp of her bra, and he wonders if maybe they should've locked the outer door. Because pretty soon, he'd either need to go check or they'd need to drag themselves to a motel. Maybe the latter, as he had no intention of hurrying himself.

Having traced his way down her neck with an encouraging response, he raises his head again to find that she's smiling at him. He likes her smile. A lot. He wonders if her boyfriend can make her grin like that.

But then she's captured his lips with her own again, and his mind goes blank once more. This was definitely more fun than anything he'd done in college.

_Brrring. Brrring._

Josh ignores the phone in his pocket, his hands roving her bare back. Whoever it was, they could sure as hell wait. The ringing stops.

_...Brring. Brrring._

Josh pulls away reluctantly, short of breath. Donna gives him an understanding look.

"Answer it."

He fumbles for his phone and presses talk.

"Josh Lyman." He hopes he doesn't sound too breathy. "_Oh... _Hi, Toby."

Donna places a hand over her mouth, holding back laughter. He can't help but grin, and he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"What? No, I'm not lost. I've just been... Dragged into discussion, is all."

Donna's body trembles with laughter, which shakes him too.

"Yeah, it _is_ that blonde girl." he flashes her a dimpled grin. Toby continues to yammer on.

"...Uh huh...Interesting stuff... Mmhmm." He's not really listening, as Donna has wrapped her arms around his waist, and her mouth is moving at the corner of his. He can't help the smile growing on his face.

He's jolted out of his euphoria by the signal phrase "Get your ass over here."

He sighs massively, disappointment settling in his chest. Donna pulls back, noticing that something is wrong. "...Yeah, okay, Toby."

He hangs up, and she beats him to the punch. "You have to go, don't you?"

He glares at the ground. "Yeah."

"Hey." She raises his chin with her fingers. "It's okay."

He nods, and hesitates with her in his arms for a moment, before grabbing his shirt from the stall door. As he buttons up, she grabs her own clothing from the floor and redresses. She unlocks the stall door to fix herself in front of the mirror, and after a moment he follows. He wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and looking at their reflections.

"...I could tell my boss to shove it."

She smiles softly. "You'll do no such thing."

"Kay." He finds himself unable to argue with her - a first.

She turns in his arms to face him. "Well... I guess that's it. It was nice to meet you, Josh."

He laughs. _Meet_ didn't really cover it. "I like you, Donna Moss."

She smirks. "Really? I couldn't tell."

He laughs again and draws back slightly. He's in completely uncharted water here - what was the etiquette for this kind of situation? He didn't know, but he pulls out his wallet and fumbles for a business card. "I'd like to see you again."

Her gaze becomes uncertain. "...Really?"

Why does she sound surprised? "_Yes_, really. " he finds what he's looking for and decides not to hand it to her, with the chance that she may not take it. Instead, he reaches around her and slips it into her back pocket, causing her to smile. "Like I said, I like you."

Her smile takes on a shy quality. "...Yeah. I _guess_ I like you too. Now go, before you get fired." She pushes him away from her slightly.

"You'll call?"

She looks at the ground. "Josh-"

"It's your boyfriend." She looks to him with apprehensive eyes, and he sighs. "That's okay. Look, keep the card."

"I'm sorry-"

"Call me, if you ever decide to break up with Dr. Freeride."

"...So that we can make out in another bathroom?" She asks sarcastically.

He smiles. "No. So that I can buy you dinner."

"...And if I don't dump my boyfriend?"

"Then I'll still take you to dinner, and convince you why you should."

She smiles and opens her mouth, but Josh cuts her off.

"And if that doesn't work, I'll take you out for a drink the next day. And if my charms still haven't taken effect, I'll take you out for coffee the day after that. And if you're still not convinced, I'll-"

This time, she interrupts him. "I like coffee."

He stops mid-sentence, a grin spreading across his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"...Me too."

"Go. You're going to be late."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Josh paces somewhat anxiously, until he realizes that people are beginning to stare at him. He plunks himself down in a wooden chair, running a hand through his hair. He waits in this spot for a good ten minutes, alternately tapping his fingers or his foot.

Why was he so nervous? It'd been one time. Once. But the memory of it sends thrills through his fingertips.

And then, she's here. He sees her immediately; he won't pretend that he hasn't been watching the door. She looks around a couple times before spotting him, and he stands as she makes her way over.

She gives him a confused look. "Is there a reason that you're standing?"

"Hmm?" He forces himself to focus on her words. "Oh... No." He sits down again, and she follows suit, an amused look in place.

"Well, uhh, hi." She starts awkwardly.

"Hi." He grins maybe a bit over enthusiastically.

"How are you?"

"What? I'm uhh. Oh. I'm good. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Entirely."

She can't help a small smile. "That's good."

For some bizarre reason, he finds himself distracted by the smallest things. The strands of hair escaping her ponytail, the freckles on her arms. He feels like he remembers every one of them.

"Josh?" She waves a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to, oh, I don't know, get some coffee?"

He suddenly registers the fact that they're in a coffee shop, and leaps up. "Yeah."

She's smiling uncertainly at his odd behavior, and follows him in line. "You look like you've seen a ghost, you know."

He's grinning his dimpled grin, but his eyes are on the wall behind her. "Yeah?"

"I mean, I know I'm pale, but..."

"What took you so long?"

She blinks. "I'm sorry?"

"To call. It's been three months."

She looks up at him nervously, and he returns her gaze with raised eyebrows. "Let's talk about that later."

"Kay."

"May I take your order?" They both realize suddenly that the front of the line has disappeared. The barista is calling to them from several feet away.

Josh snaps back to reality. "Oh, yeah." He bounds forward (_does this guy ever move_ _slowly_? Donna wonders) and looks at the menu for the first time. "I'll have a mocha."

Donna arrives behind him. "That's a manly drink."

He smirks at her. "With extra whipped cream." He adds to the amused barista, "because I have nothing to compensate for."

"Uh huh. And I'll have a cappuccino, please."

"She'd like whipped cream, too."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would."

"...yeah, I would."

"Aha."

She rolls her eyes. "You're a weirdo."

"_You're_ a weirdo."

"Will that be all together?" the man behind the counter interrupts with a grin.

"Oh, no." Donna starts to pull out her wallet.

"Yes, it will." Josh says, stepping in front of her and pulling out his own wallet.

Donna gives the man an apologetic smile as she attempts to shove Josh out of her way. "No, it won't."

"Don't listen to her. She's only just escaped from the looney bin up the road." He tells the cashier conspiratorially.

She sends him a gaze filled with uncertain amusement. "...He aided and abetted me."

"All the same." With one arm, he reaches around her, attempting to pin her arms to her sides, a grin on his face.

"He's a felon-" She's laughing and squirming as Josh hands a ten to the now chuckling man. "-and he's dragged me into his life of crime." She renews her escape attempts, but Josh wraps his other arm around her as well, dragging her away from the counter.

"Keep the change." He grins at the man as Donna finally admits defeat, falling still in his arms.

He releases her and upon breaking away, she takes his hand, a full grin now on her face.

"You two are very cute." The woman behind them says as she steps up to the counter, her eyes twinkling.

"Thank you." Josh says. He puffs his chest out and grins at Donna, who rolls her eyes.

Upon receiving their coffees, they make their way back to the table slowly.

Donna looks up at Josh, who's chugging his drink despite the fact that it's scalding hot. "Is this how you act on all your first dates?"

He looks up at her with a smirk. "This is a date?"

"Well it wasn't, until you paid for my coffee." she deadpans.

He considers the implications of this. If this was a date, did that mean...? "What took you so long to call, Donna?"

She stares at the table. "I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, before."

"What wrong idea?"

"I know you said before that you'd want me to call regardless, but... I didn't want to see you again until I ditched Roy."

"It took you this long to dump Dr. Freeride?" She doesn't respond. "And you just assumed I'd _wait_?" He asks incredulously.

"Well, you did, didn't you?"

He supposes this is true enough.

He mulls over what to say next before a small smile grows on his face. "Was I your first phone call? When you ditched him?"

"_He_ was, actually." She takes a drink of her coffee, not looking at him.

He laughs. "You dumped him over the _phone_?"

She smiles meekly. "I didn't want to do it in person. I didn't want to see his reaction." Was that fear in her eyes? He decides not to push it.

"So, you dump your asshole boyfriend, and I'm your _next_ phone call?" He asks, a cocky look on his face.

"...Yes." His dimples really are disarming.

"Because you can't deny my inherent charm and our obvious chemistry?"

"Somebody's sure of them self."

He looks away. "No... but I'm sure of this."

"You've met me twice."

"And you'd only met me once, but I know I was on your mind for months."

"You know... You're right." She let's out a massive sigh, and when she looks back at him, her gaze is somewhat... sultry? "The guy I made out with for half an hour in a bathroom stall _never_ left my thoughts. I carried the thought of him around with me like _baggage_, unable to _focus_, knees _trembling_ at the mere _memory_ of his touch." She places a hand on her heart. "I could hardly function! I mean, the _agony_ I was in without him-"

"Your humor's a bit of a high wire act, isn't it?"

She grins. "And you don't even get half of it."

"Come on. You can't deny this."

He gazes at her in anticipation, and she looks down at the table. "I'm not making any promises."

His smile still doesn't waver. "The only thing you have to promise me is a second date."

She raises her eyes slowly and deliberately back to his, which have taken on a rather puppydog-esque quality. "...I suppose, that, as long as there are no binding legal documents..."


	2. Chapter 2

**...Part 2!**

"There's something weird about you today." Toby glances at Josh beside him, who's humming while thumbing through his budget data.

"What? I can't hum?"

"No one hums while reading budget data."

"And that immediately indicates that something's wrong with me?"

"You know, it's not just today. These past few weeks, you've been incredibly..." Toby waves his hand about, searching for the right word.

"Happy?" Josh suggests.

"I was going to say annoying, but let's go with that. You're happy."

"You caught me."

"I mean, why?"

"Because the world is a beautiful place, my dear fellow." Josh grins.

"I hate young people, you know that?"

"You're only... wait, how old are you?"

Toby glares at him. "I hate your generation of young people."

"I think you just hate happy people."

"That's why I got into politics."

"You're an angry sort of man." Josh looks back down at his papers, still humming.

Toby sighs. "Why are you so... Annoyingly happy?"

Josh grins. "I'm not going to lie, Toby. It's about a girl."

Toby lets out a bark of laughter. "I should've known. Okay, forget I asked."

Josh looks hurt. "You don't want to hear about her?"

"Not particularly." He begins to peruse his own data to display his lack of interest.

"You'd like her."

"Mm."

Josh sighs, knowing this is going nowhere. He stares at his various memos without really reading them - he was a hyperactive 28 year old guy, did they really expect him to get through all this shit? - and lets his mind wander, to what'll be waiting for him at his tiny apartment when he gets off work...

He starts to hum again.

"That's it. I'm leaving." Toby stands and makes his way to the door. He pauses with his hand on the knob and turns back around. "I forgot to tell you earlier. We're relocating in two weeks."

This catches Josh's attention. "To where?"

"The Senator wants us off the campaign. We'll be working at his DC office."

Josh leans forward. "I can't go, Toby."

"You don't have much of a choice. What, are you starting to like Wisconsin?"

"...Maybe."

"Even if we'd stayed here until the election was over, you knew we'd have to go at some point, didn't you?"

This takes Josh by surprise. Of course he'd known, but... Somehow, he'd always thought of it as the distant future. Now that he considers it, however, he realizes he doesn't have much time left either way.

"Toby..." What is he supposed to say? "I can't go."

Toby looks slightly amused, but impatient. "And why the hell not?"

Josh stammers a bit. "I just... It's kind of..."

Understanding reaches Toby's eyes, and he sighs. "It's the girl, isn't it?"

"...Yeah."

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"A month and a half."

"Well then it can't possibly be that serious, can it?"

Josh clears his throat uncomfortably. "She lives with me."

Toby opens his mouth, stunned. "She... Lives with you? This girl that you've known for a month and a half?"

"...It was kind of an accident."

"An accident?" Toby asks incredulously.

Well, _kind of _was the key phrase, there.

"Yeah."

Toby slowly makes his way back to his seat, sinking down while shaking his head back and forth. "I _hate_ your generation."

"I can't leave, Toby."

Toby looks up. "What does she do? She could find a job in DC."

"I can't leave because she can't leave, Toby."

"...She can't leave?"

"No. I mean, yes. She can't leave."

"May I ask why?"

Josh cowers slightly. "Well, the thing about that, is-"

"_Josh_."

"She's a student."

"Come again?"

"She's a college student... At UW."

Toby absorbs this for a moment. "You live with... A college student?"

"Yeah."

"How old is she?"

"...Twenty."

"Goddammit, Josh. You woo some bright eyed member of your fan club, and without a spec of judgment, coerce the poor, brainless girl into-"

"That's _not_ what this is, Toby." Josh interrupts harshly.

"...You live with a twenty year old girl, Josh."

"I'm only 28."

"She's not of legal drinking age, for god's sake!"

"Toby. Calm down."

Toby sighs. "If it's not what I think it is, then what is it?"

Josh struggles for a few minutes for the words, or any words, that describe what _it_ is. "Why don't you meet her and find out?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, I'm home!"

"Josh?" Donna looks up from the couch, notes and textbooks strewn around her. Her face breaks into a smile as he enters the apartment, and she crosses the room quickly to kiss him.

He wraps his arms around her waist contentedly, pulling her closer.

A cough sounds from the entry way, and Donna leaps back. "Ah!" She places a hand on her pounding heart, staring frozen at the man who is standing awkwardly in the doorway, an expression of distaste on his features.

Josh glances between them. "Oh, yeah. Sorry baby. This is my boss. Toby Ziegler."

Toby gives a little wave. "Hi."

She turns a deep shade of red. "And you didn't think to _warn_ me?" This is directed to Josh, eyes narrowed.

"Why would I need to... Oh." He takes in her appearance; One of his dress shirts, a loose bun, and... No pants. "Right." He steps in front of her. "Avert your eyes, Toby."

"You're an _idiot_." Donna mumbles as she darts into the bedroom, Toby doing as he's been told.

"...At least she has enough sense to know _that_."

Josh gives him a look. "Shut up, Toby."

An ominous silence follows.

"...I mean, she's attractive."

"I'll hit you, don't think I won't."

"She's very... Blonde."

"She's _not_ an idiot."

"She lives with _you._"

"I didn't say she wasn't crazy."

Donna emerges in a tshirt and jeans, and both men turn. "I am _so_ sorry about that, Mr. Ziegler."

"Call me Toby."

She sticks out a hand, still looking slightly flustered. "I'm Donna. Donna Moss."

He shakes her hand, peering carefully at her face. "Have we met?"

"I was at the Senator's Q&A about education."

"Ah yes. I remember you. The girl with the statistics."

She smiles. "That'd be me." She walks around the sofa and begins to neatly stack her study supplies. "Sorry about all this. You can sit down in just a second."

Toby offers a rare smile, and takes a look at one of her textbooks. "The detailed structure of modern government in america." He reads. "Wow. What's your major?"

"PoliSci and International Studies."

"Ah. That's good, you ought to follow it up with law school... Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you the girl who said she had to drop out?"

She's turning red again. "I... re-enrolled, this summer."

"Yeah?"

Josh makes his way around the couch, wrapping an arm around Donna's waist. "You could say we inspired her."

She rolls her eyes. "I'd sort of jumped majors my first two years... Multiple times, actually. I just seem to find myself interested in everything. But I think this one will stick - I decided on politics because you get to indulge all of your passions. You get to write their laws, defend their interests. I mean, eventually. It also requires a pretty diverse skill set, and I guess I'm what you'd call a Jack-of-all-trades."

As she's been speaking, Toby's observed the passionate light behind her eyes, the way her hands move with excitement. Her smile that's just a little too big for her face.

"I'm glad you've found your calling."

"Me too."

"She's got more inane trivia on her than the Governor of New Hampshire, and a million other useless skills, but I'm telling you, she's freakishly smart." Josh grins.

"I'm not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment."

He leans in to kiss her cheek before bounding off to the kitchen. "You want a beer, Toby?"

"Sure." He tentatively takes a seat on the sofa.

Josh arrives with two bottles in hand, and passes one to Toby. He takes a seat in the only chair in the room - a recliner that no longer reclines - and Donna perches on the arm. Their group seating arrangement seems rather backward, but none of them make a move to even it out.

Josh nonchalantly hands the beer to Donna for the first sip, but with a nervous glance at Toby, she shoves it back.

Toby's eyes crinkle with amusement. "Donna, I don't care if you drink. God knows I did long before age twenty."

She gives him a nervous smile. "But probably not with an employee of the federal government sitting across from you." She grabs the beer and takes a gulp, causing Josh to laugh.

Toby attempts to send Josh a significant glance, but he's avoiding his gaze. "Josh? Isn't there something we needed to talk about?"

"Mm?" He looks up. "Oh. Oh yeah." He straightens himself in his chair.

Donna suddenly feels awkward. "Oh... Should I not be here?"

Josh laughs nervously. "Why do you think we're talking _here_?" he gestures around at the crappy apartment. "We need to... discuss something, with you."

She glances between them. "...With me?"

"Yeah."

She looks incredibly puzzled, but nods. "Okay."

"Yeah. Right. So." Josh glances around the room._ Is it normal to ask a girl you'd been dating for six weeks to move state with you? _He starts to speak again, but can't seem to form a coherent sentence_._

Toby clears his throat impatiently, as Donna is looking more and more worried with every stammer. "We're relocating to DC, Donna."

"Or not." Josh adds, throwing it out on an impulse. Toby glares at him.

"He'd be fired, if he didn't."

She's looking between them, perplexed. "Okay?"

"It's not, really." Josh stares at a wall.

"Don't be so dramatic." Toby quips.

Donna's smiling, but her eyes reveal her confusion. "I'm sorry, but, what is it that you're discussing with me?"

"You." Josh replies.

"...What?"

"We're discussing you, with you." He looks up at her, hoping she'll understand.

"Your place in the situation, Donna." Toby adds.

"...I have a place in the situation?" She seems flustered.

Josh winces. "Well, yeah... If you want." He looks up at her nervously.

"Do... Do you want?" She bites her lip.

Toby lets loose a dramatic sigh. "My god, you're both teenagers. Look, the reason we're having this conversation at all is because Josh wouldn't leave without you."

She looks down at her boyfriend. He gives her an embarrassed but winning smile. "Oh. Okay."

"I know you've only just started back up at school, and we haven't been... It's only been a month and half, we're not..."

"I can't leave, Josh." Her eyes are wide. "That's not to say I don't want to go with you, it's just..."

"Then I'm not leaving either, Toby." Josh turns his gaze to his boss.

Toby sighs. "Josh, look..."

"I can find another job."

Toby glares at the ground. "No, Josh. You're a bright kid. You're not quitting."

"Well I'm not going."

Toby looks up into Josh's determined gaze. They really needed to reach a resolution soon - the two most headstrong men in politics could take _standoff_ to a whole new level. Toby turns to Donna.

"Have you heard of Georgetown, Donna?"

She drags her eyes away from Josh - she'd been touched at his adamancy that they stay together. "...Georgetown University?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, why?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And so it was decided, that Josh would stay through the election, and the end of Donna's semester. Toby pulled a few strings, and had no trouble transferring her credits to Georgetown. They moved out together in late December, and into a (thankfully bigger) townhouse. His job changed multiple times - the DNC, various Senators, a Congressman or two. Aside from business trips, however, he never left DC. Donna picked up internships here and there, finally being hired as a part-time policy assistant in the White House's Legislative Affairs office. She managed it phenomenally, despite her heavy school load.

The nation's capital, very rapidly, became their home.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Josh, you have a phone call on line one."

Josh looks up at his assistant, Melanie. "Who?"

"Some guy named Sam Seaborn?"

Josh takes his feet off his desk, sitting up straighter. "Sam Seaborn? Really?"

"...That's what I just said, yes."

Josh yanks the phone off the receiver. "Hello?"

"Josh!"

"Sam!"

"Josh!"

"Sam!"

"...Josh."

"Okay, we need to stop this."

"Agreed."

"What's up, man?" Josh grins at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Not much. How long has it been since I last saw you?"

"I don't know. At least six months, I guess."

"Ah." Sam sounds excited. "Well, as much as absence makes the heart grow fonder, figured you might like to know that I'm in town."

"You're in DC?"

"All week. I've got a conference at the second firm with..."

"Yeah, don't care. When can we do something?"

"I don't know. When's Donna free?"

Josh chuckles. "Why do I feel like you're always more excited to see my girlfriend than you are to see me?"

"She's a very good friend of mine, Josh."

"You've met her three times."

"We bonded."

"Oh yeah?"

"We exchange emails every week."

"You probably gossip about me."

"Frequently, yes. For example, I hadn't previously known that you assign your clothes days of the week."

Josh scowls. "I'll kill her."

"Oh no. You'd ruin your Tuesday suit."

"Shut up, would you?"

"It's not in my genes."

Josh laughs, when suddenly an idea overtakes him. "Hey look, you free for lunch?"

"...Yeah, why?"

"I've eliminated murder as an option, but I have some ideas on revenge..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxxx

"So _this_ is the White House."

Josh glances sideways at his best friend. "You've never been?"

"No, actually. I've only stared from the gate. I've always had expectations, however."

Josh grins. "And how does it stack up?"

Sam looks around. "It's very... Pale."

"It's the white house."

"Have you ever thought that was a little racist?"

"...I hadn't actually thought of that."

"Well, someone should."

"Maybe they could repaint it for you."

"Why would they do that?"

"You could work here."

"Me? In the white house?"

Josh grins. "You and me, we could run this place." He stops short as they reach the security desk. "Dammit. I forgot that someone has to wave us in."

Sam peers around. "And who do we get to do that?"

"I dunno. I'm a well connected person."

"Really, now?"

"Hey, Mr. Secretary!" Josh suddenly spots the secretary of Labor walking across the foyer.

Leo turns, the evident surprise on his face quickly turning into one of joy. "Well, as I live and breathe!" He calls as he makes his way over to the pair. "If it isn't Josh Lyman!"

Josh grins. "Hello, Mr. Secretary."

"Kid, I've only known you since you were five. Call me Leo."

"Yes, sir."

"What're you doing standing around, Josh?"

"Well, I don't actually have clearance here, sir."

Leo smirks and pats the security agent on the back. "These boys are with me, Dave."

"Sure thing, Leo."

Josh and Sam say their thank you's and follow Leo into the building.

"How's your father, Josh? I don't think I've seen either of you since Mallory's graduation."

"Oh, he's fine. Hates his job, hates the economy, hates gas prices, hates squirrels."

"I'm sorry?"

"He's content when he's complaining, sir."

"Right."

"Sir, Leo, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine - Sam Seaborn. He's a lawyer."

Leo looks around at the man who's been following them meekly. "Oh yeah? Nice to meet you." He reaches out to shake his hand. "You enjoy law?"

"I like it well enough, sir. However, my passion is for writing."

Leo peers at him suspiciously. "Poetry, and the like?"

"Speeches."

Leo's face relaxes. "Thank god. At least that's respectable."

"I mean, I do like to think of speech writing as a _form_ of poetry."

This has the older man squinting again. "You're a weird kid, ya know? I mean, I'm not surprised, you are a friend of Josh's."

Josh shrugs as if to say _Hey, what can you do?_

"What're you doing here today anyway, Josh? Meeting on behalf of Murray or something?"

Josh looks down at the ground. "Oh, yes sir, I-"

"He's here to see his girlfriend." Sam speaks at the same time. He looks baffled when Josh turns an incredulous glare to him.

Leo doesn't notice. "Girlfriend, huh? You?" He looks back at Josh with a surprised smirk. "Who is she?"

He focuses his attention back on Leo. "Do you know Donna Moss? She's in the leg department."

Sam looks appalled. "The leg department? You talk about your girlfriend like that?"

Leo laughs. "The legislative affairs office, Mr. Seaborn." He turns back to Josh. "Donna Moss? You're kidding."

Josh's brow furrows. "No, why?"

"She worked with me on the minimum wage bill that never passed. What's a nice, bright kid like that doing getting mixed up with the likes of you?"

Josh grins. "Just lucky, I guess."

Leo stops, laying a hand on a doorknob. "Well, this is me. It was nice to meet you, Sam, and good to see you again, Josh. Try not to wreak too much havoc while you're here."

"I make no promises." He says, watching as Leo gives him a final smirk before closing the door. "Alright, Sam, time for action." He sets off briskly down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Sam asks, breaking into a jog to catch up.

"To lie in wait."

"For what?"

"Revenge."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Donna, could you look over this for me during lunch? I need to grab a meeting with congressman Jackson."

Donna looks up at her boss, George. "Yeah, sure thing. This is the preexisting condition section of the pharmacy bill?"

"Yeah. I don't like the language too much, make some notes on suggestions I can make without sounding too uppity."

She smiles and stands as the deputy legislative director sprints out the door, halfway in his coat.

"You going to the mess?"

Donna looks up to see her favorite coworker, Ainsley Hayes, smiling expectantly from her desk. "Yeah, I'll be working, though."

Ainsley shrugs as she rises. "I'll join. I could help, if you like."

Donna squints at her. "Are you going to try to exude your republican influences?"

"Who, me? Can't a girl just want a muffin?" She grins and they set off down the hallway together.

"If it was anyone else, I'd say no, but I'm beginning to think you're driven solely by food."

"And freedom."

"Sure, that too."

Ainsley reaches up to readjust her ponytail. "It's been a while since we've had a shift together."

Donna sighs. "I guess it has." As Ainsley was a law student, both of them were on crazy schedules between work and school.

Ainsley gives her her a subtle smile. "And I still have yet to meet Arms-and-Dimples."

Donna gives a smile. "Josh?"

"I know his name, but I prefer to go by the intel that I've gathered from pictures."

"I'm sorry I still haven't introduced you, it's just that most people I know meet him when he... Well, when he just shows up. He's a bit of a sporadic person."

"He's older, right?"

"Only by eight years."

Ainsley-the-conservative's eyebrows shoot up, but she doesn't admonish. "Which makes him...?"

"30."

"Right." They've reached the stairs. "...You certainly talk about him a lot."

"I'm sorry... It's hard not to. He's amazing." She says it shyly, but matter-of-factly.

"So I've heard." She says in her brisk southern voice. "Josh is working on, Josh did, Josh said..."

"What can I say? He makes me proud."

"That's good."

"But under no circumstances are you ever to tell him I said that." She elaborates with a grin.

"Hmm? Oh, cross my heart."

"I love him." She'd known Ainsley for a couple months, but it was a testament to how strongly she felt that she was able to share this with people.

Ainsley looks at her as if she's a bit slow. "I know, Donna."

"Right."

Ainsley cocks her head sideways for a bit. "...He doesn't happen to have any brothers, does he?"

They round the corner, laughing.

"NOW!"

Josh and Sam rush from behind the pillars on either side of the hallway, quickly determining which blonde is their target. Josh wraps his arms around her abdomen as Sam lifts her legs into his arms.

"Ahhh! What - I - Josh!" Donna needn't see who her attacker is once she recognizes the laughter behind her.

"March, Sam!"

They set off down the hallway, Donna still taking in the situation. "Sam! You're here!"

"Hi, Donna." He turns his head to smile at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm an accomplice."

"To what, exactly?" She sounds annoyed, but realizes that struggle is useless.

"Your kidnapping." Josh informs her.

"_Josh_-"

"_Donna_-"

"Excuse me!" Both men slow and turn to see Ainsley standing a few yards behind them. "Exactly what do you think you're doing? This is the White House!"

"...And you are?"

"Josh, meet my friend Ainsley Hayes."

"Hi, Ainsley." He choruses in unison with Sam.

"What's going on?" Ainsley asks impatiently.

"I _told_ you he was sporadic." Donna whines, still firmly held by both men.

"Don't you think this is a little immature for the workplace?" Ainsley glares between them.

"What, kidnapping?" Josh idly starts to sway Donna back and forth, to her annoyance.

"Yes."

"Ainsley, if you think this is immature, you should see what he does in his _own_ workplace." Sam pipes up.

Ainsley huffs. "Still."

"You going to report me?" Josh asks, quirking an eyebrow at the girl.

"...I guess not." She looks stumped.

"Then by all means, follow along." Josh sets off down the hallway again with his bizarre collective.

Ainsley hesitates a moment before striding after them.

"Why do I love you, again?" Donna asks haughtily, attempting to look up at Josh.

"Would any other guy be so grand as to kidnap you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yupp, here's the next segment. Disclaimer and Rating still apply.**

With music turned up far louder than necessary, Donna doesn't notice the door to the apartment slam. Her new found passion for Otis Redding has her swaying about the kitchen, oblivious to her surroundings.

"My girl... Talkin' bout my girrrl, my girl!" She closes her eyes, smiling.

She starts at the hand on her waist, the hand in hers. "What about her?" Josh grins, pulling her into a dance.

She laughs with surprise. "Hey, you're back!"

"Excellent deductive reasoning, Donnatella."

She he wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "I'm good like that."

"Miss me?"

"Hmmm, I don't know."

He smiles and kisses her, stopping their swaying to hold her tightly. When he pulls back, she's smiling. "How about now?"

"I suppose you have your benefits."

He glances behind her. "Are you cooking something?"

His expression worries her, and she turns around to see a pot boiling over. "Damn it!" She rushes to turn off the burner, lifting the lid to see that her pasta has practically melted against the pot.

Josh walks up behind her, laughing. "I'll take that as a yes."

She glares at him. "This isn't funny, Josh."

He shakes his head, walking to the phone. "Takeout it is."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Why is that you always eat like you're starving to death?" Donna looks up at him from her carton of Pad Thai.

"Why is it that you always ask me that, even after three years?" He grins at her briefly.

She shrugs. "For fun." They're on the couch, her legs bent and tented over his, sort-of-not-really watching the news.

"Uh huh." He smiles, looking distractedly about the apartment.

She squints at him. "What's up, Josh?" He'd been oddly happy-but-somewhere-else all night.

"Uhn? Oh. Nothing."

"...How _was_ New Hampshire?" She looks at him carefully.

"I told you. Good."

"Just good?"

He finally raises his eyes to her, and finally she sees the passion behind them. "Donna, you should've been there. It was amazing."

"Governor Bartlet?"

There's a fiery light in his eyes. "He's the real deal, Donna."

She starts to feel something like foreboding. "...Wow."

He leans toward her excitedly, resting his arms on her knees. "You'd love him. The guy's a genius. He doesn't bullshit people, he's direct and honest. He's an amazing leader."

"Yeah?"

"I mean it. The way he took this one question, he completely slammed this guy's self-interest under the cover of his own self-deprecation, and I just... God, he's our guy."

She smiles uncertainly. "Well I'm glad we've finally got more than an empty shirt to go against Hoynes."

"Yeah." His gaze wanders again, and he sinks back into the couch. "You'll never guess who I saw there."

"Who?"

"Toby Ziegler."

Her brow furrows. "Your old boss?"

He stares straight ahead, smiling slightly. "Yeah."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah. He was drunk."

"...Okay?"

"It'd be good to work with him again." He says, still avoiding her gaze.

She sighs. There it was. She should've known this would happen. "Josh, you promised me."

He lifts her legs from his lap, standing and starting to pace. He runs a hand through his hair. "I know."

"You said - You said you wouldn't join a campaign." She sits up, staring at him dangerously.

"I know, Donna."

"Josh-" she starts.

He finally turns to face her. "Donna, I can't let this slip through my fingers. Leo wants me, and I have to be a part of this. I have to." He talks with his hands to illustrate his point.

"Why? Why do you have to?"

"Because!" His arms fling outward in an expression of incredulity. "Because this is it! Jed Bartlet is it! Because the world is broken, and I've made it my life's work to fix it! I could've been a lawyer, I could've been a teacher or a doctor or whatever the hell else. But I'm not. It's not who I am, and it never will be. I _am_ politics. And I have to get this man elected."

"You promised me. You promised me you wouldn't leave me here, alone for months, watching your failures, your successes on CSPAN! You promised you wouldn't get roped into a campaign! I know exactly who you are, Joshua Lyman. I _know_ that you are politics. That's _why_ I can't let you do this!" She takes a deep breath, standing now as well. "Because you'll lose yourself in it, I know that you will! You'll be running across the country, making important decisions, winning intense battles, going through a million triumphs and a million downfalls a day! And you'll be living it, and I'll be hearing it through the phone, and soon you'll forget to call, and..." She trails off, folding her arms nervously. He's standing stock still, staring at her. His hands are deep in his pockets.

She takes a deep breath, expecting him to mock her. To tell her perhaps that this was too important - that this was beyond her.

Surprising her, he bounds forward. He takes the time to pull her hands from her body, grasping them tightly and gazing at her intensely. A feverish smile overtakes his features. "You could come with me."

"I... What?" She stares at him confusedly.

"Join the campaign, Donna. Cross country with me. Win this with us. God knows we could use you." His grin is maddening, and filled with anticipation.

"I... I have school." She says uncertainly.

"It's May, your semester is almost over. Take a year off, you'll be paid... I mean, eventually. You have enough credits to finish a couple years early, anyhow."

Her eyes search his. "You... Really want me, to do this with you?"

He shifts his hands to her waist. "Donna, I love you... Come on an adventure with me."

How could she resist _that_, especially in combination with the dimples? "...An adventure?"

"Live it with me, Donnatella." His eyes turn pleading. "There's no one else I'd rather do this with."

She looks at the passion in his gaze, and knows that there's no holding him back from this. A passionate Joshua Lyman was like a force of nature. She might as well go along for the ride.

"...Okay."

He looks almost surprised as she snakes her arms around his neck. "Okay? Really?"

She levels her gaze. "Let's win an election."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good morning." CJ sidles up to Toby at the coffee machine.

"Is it?" He asks blankly.

"It's a beautiful morning, Toby. Don't try to bring me down."

"Well it's only your first week, so I'll let time take care of that for me." He gives her a dry grin.

She walks away from him, pointing over her shoulder at him. "You can't kill my buzz, Ziegler!"

At at this precise moment, she bumps into someone, sending the papers in his arms flying, and her toppling to the ground. She hears Toby's laughter behind her.

"_Now_ it's a good morning." He chuckles as she sits up with a glare.

Surveying her surroundings, she realizes that she's bumped into none other than deputy-campaign director, Josh Lyman. He's also flat on his ass, a few feet away, but he's grinning at her.

"Walk much?" He smirks and stands, helping her to her feet.

"Not really, no." She blushes, accepting his hand and smoothing down her skirt as she stands.

"S'okay, me neither."

They both bend down to pick up the papers, and she feels the heat in her face.

"Josh, what are you even doing with all those papers?" Toby asks, folding his arms. "Your office looks like a tornado hit, by the way."

Josh looks up guiltily. "Yeah. I'm not exactly organized at the moment, okay?"

Toby smirks. "She's still doing opposition research in California?"

"She gets back today."

"Let's all thank god for that."

CJ wonders vaguely who _she_ is. An assistant, perhaps? God knows the guy could use some management.

She's distracted as Josh's hand brushes hers, causing her to blush. She smiles softly.

Ok, allow for an explanation - She wasn't _fawning_ over Josh Lyman. Or at least, not solely him. He seemed hold her affection alternately with his best friend - Sam Seaborn. They both seemed to be good candidates for campaign flings. Attractive, impassioned. Sure, they were both a bit younger than her - as Toby was quick to point out - but she was an attractive woman, right? Why not set her sights high?

Typically, she wasn't this fluttery, but, well... There'd been a minor incident. She'd been walking out of the hotel gym last night, and just so happened to walk by the pool. Of course, there they were. The two of them playing bloody _beach-volleyball,_ in their boxers. What boys... Attractive boys, but immature ones nonetheless.

No harm in a little healthy distraction, right?

Sam chooses this moment to make an entrance. "Hey guys. Staff meeting in five." He glances around at them all. "Well. Walk much, you two?"

"Usually I'm carried." CJ grins, straightening up at last.

"By the flying monkeys." Toby elaborates.

"Ah." Sam turns to Josh. "Hey, why does it look like your office has been robbed by King Kong?"

Josh stands up as well. "I'm a force of nature."

"Right. To the conference room."

CJ follows the three men into the makeshift war room, thinking to herself how right Josh was. The guy needed some sort of shock collar - Just yesterday, he'd broken a television, spilled two cups of coffee, eaten four brownies, thrown a baseball at an intern, and gone off on numerous tirades, many of which were impossible to follow.

She couldn't decide if his chaos made him the better or worse conquest.

Leo McGarry strides into the room, hardly glancing at her. "Alright people, let's get this over with."

She listens attentively as Sam delivers the draft of his latest poetic speech, providing the appropriate moral support when Toby tries to tear him down. He gives her a grateful glance.

She prepares her statements as Toby delivers his communications update. Giving a brief overview of the releases she'd like to make, she casts furtive glances across the table at the campaign director. She's relieved when he nods at her.

"Good. Glad we're on the same page. You're a nice addition, CJ." He nods again, and glances down at his paper. "Alright, nice work all. Finish up, Josh."

He paces out of the room, leaving Josh to stand hastily, a donut in his right hand. "Okay, yeah. Uhh, nice work." He glances hopelessly at the mess of papers on the table. "Well. Look, here's the thing about New Hampshire..."

Soon enough, he's off on some sort tangent, waving his hands wildly. CJ zones out entirely, simply watching his mouth move and thinking of Leo's words. It'd been her first compliment from him, and she was beyond pleased. Josh glances at her and she nods, assuming that's what is expected of her. He continues.

She snaps out of her thoughts as a tall, blonde girl walks through the door that Leo had left open. She was presumably an intern of some sort, munching on an apple as she surveys the room.

Josh's words trail off with a smile upon noticing her, and she locks eyes with him.

She marches directly up to him, the eyes of the entire room following her. "My god, do you ever get tired of listening to yourself talk?" She asks, referring to his rant.

She plucks the donut right out of his mouth, swapping it for her apple, and flops down in a chair. "Please tell me that _someone_ has been keeping your ego in check while I've been gone."

Sam lifts a hand. "That'd be me."

"Good job, Sam."

Looking entirely bemused, Josh takes the apple out of his mouth. A slow smirk forms on his face. He shakes his head, sighing and taking a seat next to the blonde. "And with that, the she-devil hath returned."

The she-devil takes a bite of her newly-acquired donut. "And I hath come to restore order."

Josh grins, and lifts her feet into his lap. _Wait, what? _"I maintain order just fine on my own."

Sam's eyebrows shoot up, and Toby chuckles. "Says the force of nature."

She beams around at them all, and it is only then that she notices CJ's presence. She nearly spits out her donut. "Oh, my god! I am so sorry!" She lifts her feet out of Josh's lap, and he looks up in confusion.

The girl hastily sits up straight, and wipes a hand across her mouth, blushing bright red. "I'm sorry." She repeats. "We haven't met before."

"No, we haven't." CJ replies carefully.

"You must think I'm crazy." She smiles apologetically.

Josh is leaning forward now too. He glances between them with amusement. "You are crazy."

The girl ignores him. "I'm not like this at work usually, I just..." She gestures blankly, and deliberates for a moment before sticking her hand across the table. "I'm Donna Moss."

CJ accepts the handshake bemusedly. "I'm CJ Cregg. It's nice to meet you, Donna."

"CJ's our new press secretary." Toby supplies. "Donna is a junior policy advisor."

Donna smiles at her shyly.

"-And Josh's charming fiancée." Sam adds with a grin.

_Oh_. Well. How had she missed that one? She casts a quick glance at Donna's hand, noticing the ring there for the first time.

Josh smiles, lifting Donna's legs back into his lap. "Also known as the bane of my existence."

Donna, still flushed, turns a deadpan look to him. "That could easily be arranged, Joshua."

He entwines his hand with hers, his smirk unwavering. "Bring it on."

A smooth happiness that CJ hadn't previously thought possible of Josh had washed over him the minute this Donna had walked in - and there was certainly no mistaking the look in his eyes.

She can't help but smile softly, just looking at the two of them.

"Donna, did you happen talk to Ainsley while you were out there?" Sam raises his head with mock nonchalance.

Donna looks up with a subtle smile. "Uh huh. She's stopping by next week, which I'm sure you already knew."

Sam snorts. "Traitor."

CJ looks around in confusion. "Who's Ainsley?"

"Ainsley Hayes." Josh inputs, amusement evident in his voice.

"She works for the leading republican campaign." Sam says matter-of-factly.

CJ's brow furrows. "And she used to work for us?"

"Oh, no."

"...Then how is she a traitor?"

Sam glances at her mildly as Donna holds back laughter. "She's my girlfriend." His gaze wanders to the ceiling. "...Of a year."

"..Right. Okay."

CJ is starting to think she'd be better off having a fling with an intern.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4, Disclaimer yadda yadda.**

"-_and by seven electoral votes, we can now safely announce that the next President of the United States will be Governor Josiah Bartlet_."

The Bartlet for America headquarters erupts with cheers. Music is blasted from somewhere, the amount of balloons has somehow increased exponentially, people are throwing things, and no one can hear a damn thing.

"WE DID IT! WE FUCKING DID IT!"

"Kiss me, Toby, I am the new White House Press Secretary!"

"Well,_ probably_-"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Has anyone seen the Governor? He's gotta make a speech, right?"

"Shut up, Sam, just enjoy yourself!"

"WE WOOOON, WE WOOOOON!"

Somewhere in the middle of the crowd, Josh finally relocates his fiancée, whom he had been holding onto anxiously just moments before, until he'd been unceremoniously bear hugged by Sam, swept into a sort of tango with CJ, and noogied by Toby (who must be incredibly drunk at this point).

He grabs her from out of the arms of some intern or something (_god, was she friends with everyone?)_ and kisses her unabashedly.

"We did it, baby."

She grins at him. "I know. Congratulations."

He wraps his arms around her and keeps kissing her, anywhere he can. Mouth, cheek, forehead, hair, wherever.

"Ahh, Josh!" She squirms away from him, laughing.

"Dance with me."

"I can't hear the music!"

"Doesn't matter."

He sweeps her into a dance, despite the fact that they're compressed by people on all sides, and they move around, laughing on high.

"We did it." He says again.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Marry me."

"I've already agreed to do that, Joshua."

"Marry me now."

"I think we've got enough to celebrate right now, baby."

"Then marry me tomorrow."

"Hmm, I'm busy tomorrow. And come to think of it, so are you."

He sighs dramatically. "Alright, Donnatella Moss. If you will please marry me at your _earliest possible convenience_."

"Well, our wedding is in June..."

"We really can't move it up?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, I guess that'll do."

"Fantastic." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"HEY, EVERYONE." Josh shouts to the room at large.

"WHAT?"

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

The room roars with celebratory cheers, and Donna laughs.

"TO US!"

"TO YOU!" the room choruses back, raising their glasses.

"See? They love us."

"Or maybe they're all just really drunk and would toast anything you shout at them."

"God, Donna, quit killing my buzz." He grins at her before pulling her in for another kiss, eager and sloppy and joyous.

"Hey, kids, get a room." Leo lightly raps the side of Josh's head, having elbowed his way in next to them. They break apart, grinning.

"Hey, boss, congratulations." Josh ropes him in for a hug.

"You too, kid." Leo grins ear-to-ear over Josh's shoulder. "And Donna Moss, of course, get over here!"

He embraces her as well.

"You've done an amazing job, Leo."

"Yeah, well, we'll see." He smiles and then disappears into the crowd again.

Donna turns her smile to Josh. "We did it, baby."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Oh, just shut up, will you?" And he kisses her again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"-I repeat, shots have been fired at the President's entourage as they exited the Newseum, we have no confirmations yet on any injuries or victims-"_

Donna had felt her heart stop, but hardly pauses to think anything of it. She grabs her keys, grabs her coat, and all but sprints out the door.

_Shoes, goddammit_. She sprints back. _Where are my fucking shoes, I can't - got them!_

The instant she turns the key in the ignition, she turns on the radio, slamming her hand at the dial. She doesn't have to search long to find the story.

"_I can now confirm, President Bartlet has been hit. President Bartlet has been hit, and is being rushed to GW hospital. We are getting reports of other injuries, stay with us-"_

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Donna's trying not to cry, feeling her chest constricting. This couldn't be happening. Her recurring nightmare, the one so_ far_ out of the realm of possibility...

She digs her phone out of her pocket, presses speed dial one, and puts it on speaker. Every ring raises her heart rate, has her imagining the worst.

"_This is Josh Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff to the Bartlet administration. Leave a message and I'll get back to you_."

She hangs up, redials.

"Shit, Josh, pick up... Shit, _shit_, god, Josh, just pick _up_." She feels tears welling up in her eyes as the recording plays again, the sound of his voice slamming her.

She keeps redialing, keeps hearing his voice all the way to the hospital, only half-listening. With the rest of her attention, she focuses on the radio.

_Was that a red light? It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. If only Josh would pick up his _fucking_ phone.._.

"_The only other injuries reported are minor head trauma to a staffer and a broken leg in the crowd. No other injuries reported_." The reporter repeats for the umpteenth time, doing little to ease Donna's anxiety.

"_NO, THIS JUST IN, ANOTHER STAFFER HAS BEEN SHOT. Yes, I repeat, another official was hit, and is... Yes, critically injured. They are not disclosing identity, but I repeat, a Bartlet staffer has been __**critically wounded**__ by the gunmen..."_

Donna's breath hitches, and she puts her foot down on the gas further; if that's possible. She wants to curl up in a ball, but she_ has_ to get to Josh. She has to make sure he's not... Make sure he's okay. His voice comes over the recording again, and she heaves a dry sob. _Come on, Josh_.

When she arrives, GW is surrounded by police and Secret Service alike. She approaches the first barricade, of local policemen, and hardly stops to look at them before attempting to shove her way through. A burly officer grabs her by the arms.

"Ma'am, you can't go past here. I'm going to have to ask you to remain behind the barrier."

"No, you don't understand-"

"Ma'am, I've got orders, I can't let you through."

"Please, no, my husband, you have to let me go."

"I can't do that. Please don't make me restrain you."

"I just need to see my husband, I swear, I just need to get through for a minute, make sure he's okay."

"Dan, can you take this girl out of here?"

Another officer grabs her, and she becomes desperate, hitting him repeatedly.

"NO, PLEASE-"

"Ma'am, it's a federal crime to assault an officer, this is a warning-"

"_You don't understand, I have to get through_-"

"Donna?"

Donna looks up, desperate eyes searching out the source of the voice. Ron Butterfield has emerged from the hospital, and she registers that one of his hands is mangled and bandaged.

"Ron!"

"Gentlemen, let her through."

The police officers release her, and she rushes toward Ron. "Ron, what's happening? I know the President was shot, is he okay? Where's Josh?"

Ron's eyes are dark. "The president will be fine, Donna."

"_Where's Josh?"_ She repeats.

"Come with me."

_Is he taking me to him? Oh, god, this means he's okay, right?_ She follows him into the hospital.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Please just follow me, Ms. Moss."

Her anxiety, which had been alleviated only briefly, returns in full force. He leads her down a corridor, and then through another... and another. Secret service are posted at every corner. Finally, he nods to an agent posted in front of a door, who opens said door to a small waiting room.

"Donna!" CJ hops up, seeing her first. Her eyes are watery. "You're here!"

"CJ." Donna says with weak relief. She gives her the barest of smiles. "Toby, Sam, Mrs. Bartlet... Where's Josh?"

A panicked expression takes over her face.

CJ's eyes flick past her for a moment, incredulous. "Ron, you didn't...?"

"Not my place, Ms. Cregg."

CJ's shoulders sag. "_Donna_."

Donna's eyes flick between the room's occupants, all of whom stare at her wordlessly.

Toby clears his throat. "Donna... Josh was hit."

She looks at him with disbelief. After a few moments, her eyes scan the room again, as though Josh might pop up from under a chair any moment, saying _'Yeah, toby got me with his rubber ball, but I'm alright...'_

"He... he was the one that...?"

Tears have begun to flow down CJ's face once more. She stares at Donna, awash with grief. She manages to choke out, "Donna, it's... It's critical."

A quavering moment passes. It's now that Donna dissolves, in front of everyone. She collapses into CJ's waiting arms, the tears finally coming. She buries her head in her shoulder, sobs racking her body.

"No... _No_. He can't... Josh."

"Shh... shh." CJ rests her chin on her shoulder, unable to say any more.

Tears in his eyes as well, Sam stands and wraps his arms around the both of them. Toby stares at the ground numbly.

"Donna, sweetie... Maybe you should sit down." Abbey says tentatively after a minute.

Donna looks around wildly. "Where.. Is he?"

"He's in surgery."

"Can I see him?"

"Maybe you should wait a little, sit down for a minute..."

"I want to see him."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Donna stands stiffly outside the operating room, staring in at the surgery numbly. She can't seem to tear her eyes away; however, when she looks at the man on the table... she isn't seeing the one unconscious.

She doesn't see the gaping hole in his chest, the team of surgeons surrounding him, or the tubes and various machines keeping him alive, albeit inches from death.

She sees... His smile.

She sees dimples, warm brown eyes. She feels suffocating hugs, his lips on hers. She hears his sarcastic drawl, fierce and impassioned speeches, gentle words (saved only for her), she hears raucous laughter.

She sees his swaggering walk, his obnoxious smirk, his look of thought when his mind goes a mile a minute. She feels rough hands in hers, hands that become gentle only for her, all over her body. She feels the mess of curls on his head that she tugs when she's mad at him, that she tugs when she isn't.

She hears "_I do_." Over, and over, and over again. "_I do_."

She hears "_I love you," _She hears her name in his voice; the way she'd felt it had always meant to be said.

And when she thinks of these things being ripped from her, she feels the entire world dissolving. But she can't cry. She can't. She has to stay strong, for him.

She twists her wedding ring, and bites her lip.

"Come on, Lyman."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How are you, kid?"

Donna jumps; she'd been facing away from the entrance and had been too out of it to hear the door opening or the sounds of someone shuffling in.

"Mr. President!" She stands up hastily, wiping at her eyes.

Jed gives her a broken smile. "Donna, sit down. Please."

She does as he's asked, and he takes the seat beside her, a rolling IV still attached to his arm.

"How are you feeling, Mr. President?"

"Hmmm? Oh, fit as a fiddle, Donna Moss, don't you worry about me."

"Yes sir, Mr. President."

After a moment of silence, he takes her hand. She turns in surprise, and he gazes sadly into her tired eyes.

"I am... _so sorry_ about Josh, Donna. I truly am. I blame myself in the fullest."

Donna blinks in confusion, and her chin quavers. "He's not... he's not..."

Jed's face flashes panic as he realizes his mistake. "Oh, no! No, Donna, I'm sorry, he's still fighting. I apologize for the confusion of my statement."

"Oh, okay. Okay." She says numbly, catching her breath.

"But like I said, I take full blame. He was shot as a part of my team, and I take full responsibility for the pain he is in, and the pain you are most certainly facing as well."

Donna musters the smallest of smiles. "Thank you, Mr. President, but it's not your fault."

"Thank you for saying that, Donna." He says, looking as troubled as before. "But enough of that. How are you doing?"

"Me? Oh, I.. I'm fine, sir."

"Donna."

"Yes, sir?"

"He's your husband. You don't have to be brave in front of me."

Donna sits for a moment as stiffly as before, but then unravels slightly. A few tears cascade down her pale face. "I can't lose him. _I can't_."

He squeezes her hand, allowing her to cry for a few minutes before speaking. "Donna Moss, I'd like you to listen to me. Now, I say this with all due respect, as I love Josh dearly, but your husband is a real stubborn jackass."

Donna laughs through her tears.

"He's quite fierce, when he wants to be, as I'm sure we're both aware. And above all else, Josh is a fighter. It's one of the reasons I wouldn't give him up as my third in command for anything, and I'm sure it's one of the reasons you married him."

"Yes, sir."

"I mean, presumably he would've_ had_ to fight for you, as he has few other redeeming qualities."

He's got her laughing again, which he considers a success.

"I'm only joking, of course. But know this; you are his best reason to stay. And I am certain that every minute he's in there fighting, it's for you."

Fresh tears sting her sore face, but Donna doesn't really mind too much. "Thank you, Mr. President." She whispers.

"Of course. He loves you, Donna, and know that all of us do too. We are here for you."

"Thank you." She says again, with a little bit more strength in her voice.

He stands, and she follows suit, out of habit. "Here, give me a hug. But be careful, I _was_ shot a few hours ago."

She grins weakly and embraces him, careful to only wrap her arms around his shoulders and to avoid his midsection.

"He'll pull through, Donna." Jed whispers.

"He'd better." She replies firmly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next time she sees the President, he's not bothering to conceal his grin. He opens the door to the waiting room, and every occupant stands.

"Donna." he says, his eyes on her.

"Mr. President?" Hope swells inside her like of a balloon, her eyes huge in her tired face.

His smile only grows. "He's awake."

A shivering moment passes before Donna lets out a cry of relief, and the rest of the room follows suit. She throws herself into the arms of Sam, who'd been sitting next to her. Mrs. Bartlet kisses her husband on the cheek, and even Toby grins widely, allowing CJ to embrace him. Leo, standing behind the President, is tearing up.

"Can I.. Can I see him?" Donna asks breathlessly, tears of relief falling.

Jed looks back to her. "It's authorized personnel only, right now, Donna... But I'll see what I can do." He gives her a wink. "Come with me."

He shuffles out once more, and only Donna follows. As she passes Leo, he embraces her tenderly.

Dizzy, Donna follows Jed down a series of hallways toward the ICU. She sees few others, aside from Secret Service. Jed approaches a door to the left, and nods at the agent present.

"You can go right in, Mr. President."

"Oh no, not me." He says genially. "My friend here."

The agent shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. President, authorized personnel only."

Jed raises his eyebrows dangerously. "I'm authorizing her."

The agent looks taken aback. "Oh... Yes sir. My apologies." She stands back, allowing Donna access to the room.

Taking a deep breath, she enters, alone.

The sight of him nearly breaks her. He's propped up on the bed, unconscious again. He's pale and fragile looking, his face slack. He's in a hospital gown, and she can see the bulge of bandages on his chest. He's got an overwhelming amount of tubes attached to him, still. She chokes back a sob, and approaches on stocking feet.

"Oh, hi there."

Oh. She hadn't noticed the doctor in the corner, beside the sink. She's in a white lab coat, and a surgical mask still hangs around her neck.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. You can get closer. He wasn't awake long, only a minute or so. But hopefully he'll be able to talk some more soon... The sooner, the better, in fact."

"Thank you." Donna says tremulously. The doctor, perhaps in an attempt to give her some privacy, turns back to a chart that she's filling out. Donna looks back to Josh.

She spies his wedding ring still glinting on his left hand, and feels a little better. He's still her husband.

She grabs that hand in both of hers, trying and failing not to grip too tightly. She gazes into his face, and tears sting her eyes.

"_Oh, Josh_."

She remains rigid over his similarly lifeless form for several minutes, comforted only by the warmth of his hand in hers.

Finally, he stirs. Ever so slightly, he twitches his hand, and she looks up in surprise. A few seconds later, his eyes blink open. Her breath hitches.

A moment more, and he looks confused, but then his eyes clear.

"...Hey." he croaks out, voice rendered nearly imperceptible by the tube that'd been in his throat for nearly fifteen hours.

But she hears him. Donna lets out a watery laugh, every part of her relaxing. "Hey. You're awake, Josh, you're..."_ Alive_, she almost says. "Okay. You're Okay."

He just gazes at her, too tired to do much else. He smiles, a small but significant smile.

The doctor bustles over, and Donna steps back. The smile is gone. "Hello, Josh. I'm your doctor, we didn't have much of a chance to talk last time you were awake, I'm afraid. I'm Dr. Allison Mulhouse, and I assisted on your surgery. I'll be taking charge of your recovery."

He perhaps tries a greeting, but merely coughs.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to say you'll be doing a lot of that. But we're going to need to get you talking. Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"Was... Shot." He says hoarsely, and gives another wracking cough. Anxious, Donna takes a step closer, almost irritated that the doctor is blocking her.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say that you were. You were shot in the chest, and in critical condition for about fifteen hours. You were in surgery for most of that time. Can you tell me what your birthday is?"

"Sept...ember."

"September what?"

He appears to glares at her. "Fourth." He coughs again. It sounds painful.

"Good. Okay, can you tell me who the current President is?"

He gives her another look.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, it's a standard question."

"Jed... Bartlet." He says, his voice slightly stronger than before.

"Okay, good. See, you didn't cough that time!" Dr. Mulhouse says, a little too enthusiastically. "Now, can you tell me who this is?"

She stands back, gesturing to Donna.

"My... Wife."

Donna smiles, holding back tears again. Thinking it's probably okay now, she stands closer and takes his hand once more.

Dr. Mulhouse smiles. "I thought so. It's nice to meet you." She says, extending a hand to Donna.

"You too." She says quietly.

"And I'm sorry, I don't think I got a name?'

"Donna Moss."

Josh coughs again. "Donna_tella." _He manages.

Donna can't help laughing, squeezing his hand. "Yeah. That."

The doctor grins between the two of them. "Well, okay. You're sounding better already, eh?"

"Mm."

"So, Donna, can I assume you'll be primary caregiver here?"

"Umm, yeah. Yeah, I guess I will."

"Okay. Well, there's a lot of things to talk about. Medication, bandage changing, what to eat, physical therapy-" She catches Josh's panicked expression. "_Yes_, lots of physical therapy, I'm sorry to say. But we can talk about all that later, okay? Right now, it's just important to know that you'll make a full recovery."

"Thank you." Donna says earnestly.

"No problem. I'll give you two some time, and you rest up for a few hours, okay?" She smiles and makes her way out, shutting the door behind her.

Donna turns to face him, her gaze tender. "Yeah. Just rest up, I'll be here."

He smiles at her, perhaps still adrift on his sea of painkillers. "Donna." He says suddenly, rasping.

Her brow furrows. "You don't need to talk any more, Josh. Take it easy."

"Love... You." He says, regardless.

She gives him a mock glare. "Joshua Lyman, we're going to have to lay down some _rules_. As primary caregiver, I'm in charge here. You're under my orders. And _I_ say no more talking."

She gives him a small smile, which he returns. She's still crying, but she hopes he doesn't notice.

"_Now_, that being said... I love you more. And don't even think about contradicting me."

He merely continues to smile. He squeezes her hand, and eventually drifts back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Soooo, shall I pursue this?**


End file.
